Double jeu ?
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: [Suite de "Le gros coup du Joker" ; Slash] Après les évènements surréalistes des derniers jours, Bruce Wayne s'interroge : qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? De son côté, Alfred, paternel et prévoyant, s'inquiète pour sa pupille qui joue selon lui à un jeu bien dangereux... Et le Prince du Crime, dans tout ça ?


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

 **Disclaimer :** Batman, le Joker et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Seules l'idée et la fic m'appartiennent. L'image qui accompagne la fic est une photo du très bon cosplayeur Antony Misiano que je n'ai jamais rencontré mais dont j'admire le cosplay du Joker.

 **Contexte :** il s'agit là de la suite de ma fic **Le gros coup du Joker**. Il n'est pas fondamentalement indispensable de l'avoir lue pour tout saisir ici, mais je vous conseille quand même de le faire.

 **Pairing :** Bruce Wayne/Batman x le Joker.

 **Précision :** Je suis navré mais cette fic est en hiatus pour le moment. Ce chapitre a été publié lors d'un défi à publication immédiate, et je sais que certains attendent encore la suite. Je m'en excuse. Je la finirai, mais j'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment.

* * *

 **I**

 **Les hommes masqués  
**

Installé dans l'imposant fauteuil de sa salle de contrôle, Bruce Wayne faisait tourner un fond de whisky dans le creux de sa main.

Il avait passé la nuit précédente aux côtés du Joker. Aux côtés… Non. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Après une soirée plutôt surprenante, à la fois riche en révélations et en vin italien, les deux hommes avaient échoué au cœur du lit du milliardaire. Curieusement, Batman ne regrettait aucunement sa nuit d'amour avec le criminel, au contraire.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, il avait été question d'un homme au masque de clown qui commettait des crimes plus ou moins mineurs. Longtemps, ce malfaiteur n'avait été pour lui qu'un nom, une voix, un rire, une carte de jeu, celle du Joker, sa signature, qu'on retrouvait sur les lieux de ses forfaits. Lorsque enfin, il l'avait aperçu, il avait été surpris, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Peut-être qu'il l'imaginait plus imposant, moins élégant, ou, en tout cas, différent. Mais ces rencontres avaient toujours brillé par leur fugacité. Jamais il n'avait été suffisamment proche du malfaiteur pour le voir clairement, sauf lors de son plus gros coup.

Cette fois-là, Bruce avait réellement failli y rester et de nombreux habitants de Gotham avaient trouvé la mort. Contre toute attente, c'était le Joker lui-même qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Après cela, il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à hier. Le clown s'était présenté à sa porte de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, et ce que Wayne avait appris ensuite à son sujet l'avait littéralement sidéré.

Sous ses airs de clown, aucun maquillage, simplement des blessures, tant physiques que physiologiques. En réalité, le Joker était un homme blessé, défiguré, profondément meurtri dans sa chair et jusque dans son ADN. Les gens disaient qu'il était fou, que c'était un psychopathe complètement aliéné et d'une cruauté sans bornes. Devant ses actes, il était difficile de leur donner tort. D'ailleurs son entrevue privée avec lui avait été ambigüe. Les yeux moirés de celui que Gotham nommait désormais le Prince du Crime brillaient parfois d'une lueur démente qui l'effrayait. Même lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour, ces éclats terrifiants n'avaient eu de cesse de danser dans les iris mouchetées. Cependant, au fil des contacts et de l'intimité croissante, les feux avaient vacillé, puis, enfin, ils avaient cédé la place à la seule étincelle de désir attisée par l'acte licencieux qu'ils partageaient.

Bruce avait alors pu toucher, sentir et goûter cette bouche démesurée et ces joues balafrées par un sourire permanent. Les cicatrices, autrefois nettes, avaient, au gré d'une chirurgie probablement hasardeuse, cédé la place à des lèvres étirées à l'extrême et figées en un rictus indélébile.

Ce moment d'intimité inopiné et sulfureux lui avait fait voir ce clown sous un nouveau jour.

Le Joker. Cela n'était pas qu'un simple surnom, c'était son identité, sa nouvelle vie. La précédente avait pris fin à la seconde où il avait découvert son nouveau visage. C'était cela qui, désormais, définissait le criminel. Néanmoins, après leur première étreinte, il avait soufflé son prénom au brun. Son véritable prénom, Jack. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si cela n'avait aucune importance. Bruce Wayne en était certain. A cet instant, il avait compris que cet homme était exactement comme lui : un homme comme les autres qui s'abritait derrière un masque impénétrable et anonyme pour enfin avoir le pouvoir d'être pleinement lui-même.

D'un côté, il y avait le Batman, justicier masqué qui défendait corps et âme la cité gangrénée dans laquelle il avait vu le jour et qui avait engendré le monstre qui lui avait pris ses parents.

De l'autre, il y avait le Joker, Prince du Crime aux traits de clown maléfique qui excellait à plonger Gotham dans le chaos le plus total dans ses efforts pour se venger du cloaque qui avait vu naître le monstre qui l'avait défiguré.

Les paupières du milliardaire s'ouvrirent soudainement sur le dossier qu'Alfred venait de placer devant lui. En haut de la feuille, la photographie d'un jeune homme brun d'environ vingt ans, à l'air hautain et sûr de lui, plutôt séduisant. Le bas du visage ne lui évoquait rien, mais les yeux en amande étaient sensiblement les mêmes. A ses côtés, deux mots formant le nom complet de son amant : Jack Reyes.

Bruce leva les yeux vers son majordome qui sourit.

« Oui, Bruce, c'est bien lui. Nous nous trouvons face au vrai visage du Joker.

― Non, Alfred. C'est ça, son véritable visage. » le corrigea son maître en désignant l'écran où trônait le clown dans toute sa splendeur bariolée.

* * *

 **Note :** comme dit plus haut, ce premier chapitre a été écrit sur le thème _Masqué_ à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, un jeu du Forum Francophone qui consiste en l'écriture d'un texte en une heure. Chaque heure, un thème est donné et il s'agit de produire quelque chose le respectant. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour dans mes Fav' Authors ou à m'envoyer un MP si le sujet vous intrigue.

* * *

Jack Reyes est le nom que j'ai donné au Joker tel que je le vois. Je trouve que ça lui va bien.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse à nouveau pour le temps qui passera d'ici à la suite...

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
